


Cut scenes of the Sent Back 'Verse

by HomeAgainRose



Series: The Sent Back 'Verse [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeAgainRose/pseuds/HomeAgainRose
Summary: Here lay the cut scenes from the story of "Those Who do not Learn are Doomed to Repeat". They're things I could not leave on the cutting floor but thought we needed.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Sent Back 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cut scenes of the Sent Back 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is between chapter 1 and 2, Zuko and Katara's goodbye to Kanna

It is far too easy to get close to the last settlement of the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko takes the helm from his own helmsman, much to the surprise of his crew. He brings them as close as he dares but also keeps them safely out of view. Katara stands at his side for the entire time. He knows she can feel the eyes of every crewmember in the vicinity. She doesn’t seem to care. Zuko knows Iroh is watching as well. That is going to be a whole other conversation. it has been since the two of them came aboard. Once they are close enough, he gives the order for someone to prepare a rowboat. Surprisingly no one objects to the prince rowing himself to shore this time. Katara comes with him as he brings them to shore within walking distance of her tribe. Iroh is going to have a field day with this.

The two of them pick their way across the ice. Zuko has exchanged his armor for heavy clothes, topped with a hooded cloak. Katara had smiled - amused at this. She apparently remembers the times he donned the rather ill thought disguise. Regardless, she leads the way in her blue parka to the remains of the desolate village. Despite knowing what they are anticipating, Zuko still feels the pain of what his forefathers have done when they reach the tiny village. All the power and might of the Southern Water Tribe reduced to one small village. He glances at Katara and repeats his thoughts. All the power and might reduced to one small waterbender. He knows they make it better, but it does hurt to see it this way.

Katara leads the way though the village. Zuko does his best to hide in his hood as he follows her. He knows full well he is not welcome here right now. Future festivals tug at his memory and it is truly hard not to call out greetings to those he recognizes. They only know him as the son of their tormenter - it is not a role he enjoys.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara's voice draws him from his thoughts as she throws herself into the arms of the old woman with the same hair loopies she bears.

"After your brother, I was wondering when I would see you." Gran-Gran - Kanna offers. Zuko remembers her. She was the one with the best threats after it was clear he was involved with Katara. He wonders if she will say the same now. Even as he thinks it, he doubts it. He's an enemy here.

"Sokka and Aang are safe?" Katara asks. She must have encountered them before they were reunited. Kanna smiles a rather knowing smile.

"They are safe. They left, long before anyone could threaten them." Kanna answers. Katara nods. "I always knew you'd come back here to once again depart with that boy."

They both stiffen. Zuko knows Kanna's eyes are on him and he's not sure what to make of it. His own grandmother was a formidable woman but not in the same sense as Kanna. His own grandmother would not care this much. Despite everything he can see Kanna's face when she mockingly scolds him. That is not the face of a woman who fears her own granddaughter departing with a firebender. That is the face of someone who has seen these events play out before. Despite his better judgment, Zuko gasps. Less than a day ago it was just him, now it is himself, Katara and her grandmother. On a whim he bows to Kanna.

"We'll have none of that. I see you have realized that I too know what is going to happen." Katara gasps at her grandmother's words. "Well as much as I can. I always knew you would be too much trouble, boy. Seems trouble came earlier than anticipated."

"Gran, you know Zuko?"

"Of course I do. Your brother came ranting through here earlier today - the Avatar in tow. I knew I'd be seeing you shortly. It was either going to be you alone or in the company of the future Fire Lord." Zuko stiffens at the casual way she say the title. Katara gasps.

"How long have you known?"

"From the beginning, Katara my dear. I always knew you were destined for great things. I always knew that boy would arrive and sweep you away and I don't mean the Avatar." Kanna says in the way only old people can. Katara looks dumbstruck. Zuko thinks he always knew. It did make sense after all. Of course Kanna knows. He's a little surprised Iroh didn’t. There's probably a reason for that they did not account for. He'll have to find someone to ask, not that he knows where to start with that.

"You knew?"

"Yes. I did. Apparently the spirits work in strange ways." Kanna answers. Katara just smiles and lowers her eyes. "Now I assume you are here for important means. Sokka would not mention anything about you, my dear, merely that he was convinced you had Midnight Sun Madness."

"He would." Katara answers. "We have to go away to save the Avatar."

"Save the world seems more appropriate." Kanna says as she looks between them. Zuko suddenly feels a bit sheepish under her gaze. Kanna chuckles and turns back to her granddaughter. "I always knew you were destined for great things."

"You are not angry I have to go away?" Katara offers as she reaches for Kanna. The older woman draws her into an embrace. Zuko almost feels uncomfortable watching. Even after everything, his family has never been like this. "I always knew that boy would come, one way or another you would leave us. Of course no I can't stop you departing with your future husband."

"Gran!" Katara snaps, shocked at how obvious her grandmother will be. The old woman merely chuckles.

"Call it practice of the tongue for when I have to deal with Pakku. Please make sure to give him a good tongue lashing this time - along with your own waterbending, since I know you can, my little waterbender." Katara smiles under her grandmother's words this time. Zuko briefly remembers the tales Katara told him of training in the north. That will surely be different this time. And quite entertaining. "Now for serious matters. Your brother and the Avatar left hours ago. I presume under orders from you."

"Yes. I came back once I found Aang." Katara answers. A lifetime ago, Zuko would be angry when she says his name, now he is not because he knows she is not the Avatar's. "I sent them on their way. We are only here to give a warning and perhaps our farewells."

"How kind of you to think of an old woman in this way." Kanna says with another small chuckle. She turns serious as she grabs her granddaughter's face. The moment turns serious, instantly. "I never lived to see you defeat the darkness. It was enough to see you bring peace. I hope the same will come to pass this time.

"Always Gran-Gran. We're going to save the world - twice." Katara says. Her voice is heavy with unshed tears. Zuko fights the urge to embrace her. "I promise. This time we will."

"I know you will." Kanna says and the moment passes. She bustles around the tent, reaching for a pack that is already prepared. It must have been thought of after Sokka came through or more likely because Kanna already knew. She presses the Water Tribe pack to Katara. Katara gripes it like her only lifeline. Zuko feels like he is intruding yet again. "Be brave, be strong. Fight like you always have. And remember my little waterbender, it will be different this time."

"Of course, Gran-Gran." Katara closes the distance between them and throws herself into her grandmother's arms. Zuko turns away to give them space. Kanna embraces her granddaughter. She looks over Katara's shoulder at Zuko.

"You'll protect her? You'll take care of her?" Kanna asks. Zuko swallows. This he had not anticipated.

"I will do whatever it is she desires." Zuko answers. "There are precious few who could command her and live to see the day."

His words are rewarded with a smile and a nod from Kanna. He did not anticipate Katara throwing herself into him. He barely has time to register her weight and draw her into a tight embrace. At least he does not fall over. Kanna looks them over with a self satisfied smile. It appears she already knows more than she lets on. The irony of the spirits letting her know but not Uncle is not lost on him. It seems Iroh may have sacrificed his memory for this whatever to work. Zuko does relish the feeling of Katara in his arms. Even as she pulls back to address her grandmother. This was the other reason they came here.

"Gran, you need to draw the village back into the tundra. Zhao will be coming." Katara offers. Kanna nods.

"I should have anticipated when we saw the light." Kanna says. "There is no way I change your mind from this path?"

"I am going to bring peace and prosperity." Katara says. They are not the thoughts of a naïve seventeen year old. "I will restore the harmony between the nations."

"Good. I would accept nothing less." Kanna answers with a smile. "Now go with your Fire Prince. I will move the tribe inland. No one will find us. And yes, Fire Prince - you have my blessing. Not that you needed it the first time and this time is just an added bonus."

"I will keep her safe, Lady Kanna. They will have to go through me to get to her." Zuko answers, as he bows low.

"There is no need for that. I already know you are enough for my granddaughter. Now let's get you out of here before questions are asked." Kanna says as she leads the two of them out of her tent back to the ice shelf. Katara already has the pack her grandmother has lovingly assembled for her. "We'll bring the village further inland in case Zhao plans to arrive."

"He will. There is no way he did not see the same light I did." Zuko answers quickly. Kanna curves up an eyebrow.

"Then tell me, Fire Prince. How were you close enough to stop him?" Kanna asks. Katara looks to him as well. They both know he was the only one nearby last time. Zhao never dealt with the Southern Water Tribe. Katara always thought it was luck he was here the first time. Zuko rubs the back of his neck. Apparently the second time is not luck.

"There were rumors of a waterbender." Zuko answers sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew it had to be you, so we kept our distance but made sure no one came close."

Katara manages to swallow her shock at his confession. That she had not anticipated. How long has he been patrolling the waters around her home to keep her safe? There is most certainly going to be a conversation later. Kanna smiles at his confession. Zuko looks awkward with the attention focused on him. 

"Then I know you will keep her safe. Hurry along we all have much to do." Kanna says, hugging them both one more time before they depart back for the ship. "Tui, La, Yue, Agni keep them safe."

*~*~*


End file.
